This invention relates to a bag, for supplying or receiving a liquid to or from a person. In particular, the invention relates to leg bags, urine drainage bags, and fluid delivery bags for blood supply or parenteral feeding bags, but may also relate to bags or pouches for other purposes, e.g. solution bags for I.V. sets.
Liquid containing bags are normally made from two sheets of plastics film-like material welded together around their periphery. Efforts have been made, see for example U.K. Patents Nos. 2,203,125; 2,197,849 and 2,206,169 to attach tubes to bags in a satisfactory way. There remains, however, a need for an easily-manufactured bag in which the possibility of leakage is reduced virtually to zero.
A device collection urine from an incontinent patient is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,049. The device includes a bag integral with an inlet duct. The inlet duct extends between an inlet valve and the bag and is made of two synthetic foil portions, the peripheral strips whereof are welded together, and one of them is then subjected to thermal shrinkage. In this way, the duct is kept open.